Starmory: Blaze
by Blueshade Seraphim
Summary: The first entry to my Starmory series, where i tell you guys a story idea that i sadly couldn’t make myself, for whatever reason. This one featuring a Blaze story, centered around a battle of two kingdoms of fire and water.


**(Great to see you, ladies and gents. How was your day? Allow me to welcome you to the first article of The Starmory. This is where I'll be writing down some story ideas that for one reason or another, I haven't been able to bring to fruition. Either through my focus being directed elsewhere, or some flaw that prevents me from making it. And of course, because I believe in sharing ideas, feel free to use these ideas for your own stories if you so choose. Now then, let's start on the right foot with Sonic The Hedgehog.)**

**Blaze: Flame On:**

This is a story I conceptualized from a dream. As you can no doubt tell by the name, this story is centered around Blaze. Not Sonic. And because the two live in separate dimensions, said blue blur won't be making any appearances. But that's okay. I feel that Blaze is a character who deserves more appreciation than SEGA gives her. She's a very interesting person, and doesn't deserve to be sidelined so often. But anyway, onto my story idea. This story would take place in Blaze's dimension, (shock of the century there, right?), where we would see Blaze in her homeland. A kingdom of fire, placing value in strength and honor. The story would begin with Blaze going about her royal routine, where the reader would be introduced to her parents for the first time. I'd imagine the king to be a warrior leader. A man who's good at his job, yet can be impulsive and prideful at times. He does care about Blaze, and prioritizes his kingdom. That said, he can be a bit harsh at times.

The queen, Blaze's mother, would be the logical and analytical one. Able to view things over the long term. But similar to Blaze, she can be a bit... distant. She still shows kindness, she just views the events of her life, like that of an outsider looking in. Ideally, they would interact with Blaze in a way that shows they have good intentions, but would still explain why Blaze acts the way she does around others. Namely her behavior in Sonic Rush. The reader gets a bit to get to know Blaze and her family, as well as her two retainers. (These will be the characters who will spend the most time with Blaze in the story, so it's best to make them interesting, or atleast have some fun chemistry with their princess.) After the cast has been introduced, Blaze's father will gather them in the throne room and remind them that they're holding a peace conference later with a neighboring kingdom.

This kingdom is a kingdom of water. One that is entirely submerged under the ocean, similar to Rapture from Bioshock, except medieval. Shortly after, we'd see this peace conference play out, with the princess: Sereq. Sereq is a white quilled hedgehog. Blaze's world's equivalent of Sonic. Except, Sereq is soft spoken, and methodical. She has a big heart, but the observant reader would notice something isn't as it seems with her. Sereq has a magic staff that can control the power of water, and she dresses similar to Tikal, just with more blacks and light blues, than greens and whites. The two kingdoms engaged in war a long time ago, with the kingdom of fire ultimately winning. Thus for years, the two have had a less than stellar relationship. Blaze would silently observe the interactions, as things would start off civilly at first, but though no one would act out in anger, it would become easier to see that Sereq is getting frustrated by the king's words. This is what I meant by her not being what she seems. Sereq is very good at hiding her true thoughts and feelings.

It's something she learned when she became more or less the ruler of the kingdom. Even though she's still technically the princess, her parents were lazy rulers and pretty much forced the crown on her as soon as possible before essentially ditching her and the kingdom to move somewhere else. This left Sereq with a constant hint of bitterness behind her deceptively untroubled expression. She does her best for her kingdom, putting on a smile for their sake, and they adore her for her dedication. But those closest to her begin to notice the cracks in her metaphorical mask. When this part of her slips out, it reveals her as cynical, and insecure. Rather than the faithful believer she portrays herself to be. But enough about that. At the end of the conference, Sereq would leave. Blaze talking to her parents about it, and then skipping to a week later where the castle is attacked by the kingdom of water. Blaze and her allies would manage to escape thanks to her fire powers, and from there the two factions would be engaged in all out war.

This is where the story would split into two halves: One where we follow Blaze, and her allies. And the other where we see Sereq, and her efforts in the war alongside her own two retainers, which she views like the family she wished she had. The story should be written so that there isn't a clear "bad guy" between these two sides. Just good people drawn into conflict through differences of mind. As the story progresses, Blaze and Sereq would fight several times. And they would slowly realize no one's really in the wrong here. But Blaze is kept fighting due to her parents' stubborn pride, and Sereq is kept fighting to keep her people happy. As they fully support her, seeing this as retribution for the last war. But a third faction would be gaining a profit from this. Keeping both sides locked in conflict to further their own aims. And when that secret gets out, both kingdoms would put their differences aside to take down this final threat. At the end, the two lands would reconvene, and all live happily ever after.

The reason why I dropped this story is for a number of reasons. But first and foremost, I can't find a way to fit these plot points in place in a way that feels natural. I am choosing not to have Eggman Nega, or his other dimensional counterpart involved in the story in any way because having Eggman be the big threat ruins the gravitas of the setup, don't you think? And it's sooooo overdone. It's so predictable that having such a reveal would be a huge disappointment. Another thing that I've had difficulty thinking up is a reason why Sereq would go to war in the first place. I imagine she'd be offended by the king's lack of a filter, but that's just not enough to go to war over. I do have a part of the plot I am particularly strong about, where in Blaze and Sereq's final showdown, she would be possessed by this world's Chaos, whom is revealed to be the origin of her water powers. And throughout the story it'd be slowly hinted that she's losing control, but I'm not entirely sure if that's a satisfying answer.

And finally, I'm just not good at making original content. In this kind of story, you have to think up Blaze's parents, the retainers, the bad guy, and anyone who may get involved in the plot. Giving each a physical description, and a personality that'd make them memorable. Unless they're a character that only shows up once, in which case it's fine. I'm excellent with reworking and enhancing old ideas, that's why I like fanfics to begin with. But thanks to my Asperger's Syndrome, my own original ideas are usually hit or miss.

So what'd you guys think about this kind of story? Sound like a neat idea, or is it perhaps a bit too nuance for a Sonic story? And if you'd like to use some or all of it for a story of your own, please contact me beforehand in a review so that I'll be aware. Thank you for your time.


End file.
